Esquizofrenia
by W. Phoenix
Summary: •AU• La mente es el peor lugar para perderse.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo, lo escrito a continuación es de creación mía.

n_n

¡Feliz cumpleaños...! _muuuuy adelantado._

* * *

 _Kagome, Kagome._

 _Eres como un pájaro en una jaula._

 _Nunca podrás salir._

* * *

Se sentó en su cama. La colcha rosada estaba sobre sus piernas y el libro de historia hace rato se había perdido entre las sábanas. Ella no acostumbraba a estudiar acostada, era mucho más cómodo hacerlo en el escritorio—y así, de paso, evitaba el quedarse dormida como había sucedido en esta ocasión—.

Bostezó. Le dolía la cabeza.

Si tan sólo InuYasha le diera más oportunidades de descanso, de seguro no se sentiría en el borde del estrés. Aunque sabía que no podía fallarles a sus amigos en cuanto a la búsqueda de Naraku, en primer lugar, había sido su culpa que la perla se hubiese fragmentado.

Miró la puerta de su habitación. Y esperó. Los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas entreabiertas le daban directamente en la espalda. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, tenía frío.

Y como si sus pensamientos tuviesen alguna influencia en la realidad, la puerta se abrió lentamente y unos ojos dorados se asomaron, como si evaluase el lugar antes de entrar.

—¿InuYasha? —arqueó las cejas.

El chico exhaló un suspiro y se dejó ver. Tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviese dormida, aunque el atardecer aún estaba muy lejos.

—Hola… hum… Kagome.

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos. No estaba seguro si debería llamarla por el apellido, pero supuso que ella se sentiría más cómoda si simplemente la tuteaba y fingía tener una confianza que no existía.

Era la segunda vez que hablaba con ella.

—Buenos días—sonrío.

—Sí, buenos días—devolvió.

Se contuvo de decirle que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que portaba, sobre el uniforme de instituto. Sin embargo, Kagome lo vio esconderlas entre las mangas de su haori rojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

InuYasha calló, porque simplemente no tenía respuesta para eso. No iba a decirle que prácticamente se sintió obligado por la angustia de la madre de Kagome; la cual le pedía en un momento desesperado que viera a su hija. La mujer creía que le haría bien tenerlo enfrente como _realmente_ era. Aunque él pensaba que lo mejor para su salud mental sería no verlo más.

Honestamente, no tenía ni las ganas ni la voluntad para enfrentarse al mundo de Kagome.

No quería ser el que la obligara a ver la realidad.

—Te dije que volvería en dos días—continuó. Su voz era tan dulce que a él le resultaba perturbadora.

Y esperó. Esperó el momento en que ella soltara el primer aliento luego de mucho tiempo de inmersión. Pero Kagome no dijo nada, y se lo quedó mirando como si él fuera un delirio más. Como si no viera que InuYasha acababa de salir del instituto, como si no se diera cuenta de que se había cortado el pelo hace bastante tiempo, y que ahora no pasaba mucho más allá de su hombro.

Pensó, entonces, que ella no quería salir.

—Tengo un examen mañana y….

—No tienes ningún examen mañana—la interrumpió—. Estás en un hospital hace un año.

Ambos sabían que Kagome se estaba destrozando a sí misma.

Porque el InuYasha real no era el de orejas de perro. No era el que estuvo cincuenta años con una flecha clavada en el pecho. Sino que un chico como cualquiera, un tanto marginado, pero normal en todo aspecto.

E InuYasha entendió que la muchacha frente a él no era la misma que había visto en la escuela, cuando se mostraba hiperactiva y sonriente. Esta, más bien, parecía una sombra difusa y perturbada de una Kagome que se había hundido hace tiempo.

Ella bajó los ojos y se miró las piernas, aún enredadas entre sus sabanas. Y sonrío, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Siempre lo hacía, porque simplemente era imposible que su mente haya creado una historia tan estructurada.

Todos mienten, pensó. Aun cuando muy de vez en cuando se diera cuenta de que la obligaban a tomar un montón de tranquilizantes, se convencía que todos le estaban mintiendo. Creería que era un sueño, pero el sabor amargo raspándole constantemente el paladar y el dolor de tragar algo muy grande por obligación seguía allí, instalado casi permanentemente en su garganta.

A pesae de todos esos medicamentos difícilmente conseguían callar todo lo que su mente quería gritar.

—Llevas internada un año en este hospital psiquiátrico—recalcó él. Kagome sintió unas desesperadas ganas de hacerlo callar.

Tan sólo quería seguir creyendo que estaba en la cama de su habitación, no en una de hospital. Quería creer que mañana, pasado mañana, o dentro de un año, si se lanzaba por el pozo del templo en el que vivía viajaría quinientos años en el pasado.

InuYasha se enojaba cada vez más. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Es como si la estuviera culpando por no querer verlo como el InuYasha que estaba parado frente a ella, no el que existía en su mente. Pero sabía que no era algo tan simple como eso. Porque Kagome ya hace tiempo había perdido el contacto con la realidad. No podía distinguir lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos a lo que sucedía en su mente.

No era que ella estuviera encaprichada. Sino que, simplemente, era una enfermedad. Y una enfermedad era algo a lo que no podía superar, por más que quisiera.

Aunque sintiera la curiosidad ganarle. Aunque de pronto en él hayan nacido ganas de conocerla más profundamente. No era algo que se sentía cómodo de hacer en un lugar como ese.

Un hospital para locos.

—Es real—susurró de pronto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando sus miradas entraron en contacto. Lucía auténticamente desesperada por convencerse de ello. Y InuYasha, esta vez, no hizo nada por contradecirla—. Es real…

Ningún movimiento.

Una sonrisa falsa de su parte.

Y una mirada distorsionada en la angustia de una realidad rota.

* * *

• **Notita:**

Nunca había hecho algo como esto, así que la verdad no sabía como manejar las personalidades de los personajes u_u. Creí que era rarito que el InuYasha _de afuera_ y el _de adentro_ fueran iguales. Digo, Kagome no tiene poderes ni nada parecido, no lo conoció realmente, así que no tenía modo de saber sobre él. Así que decidí que el InuYasha real fuera diferente al que todos conocemos nwn espero que se haya entendido la idea n_n y ojalá no haberme alejado taaaaanto del planteamiento del reto e_é

De cualquier, forma, gracias por leer nwn. Saluditos a ti y a tu kokorito uvu.


End file.
